


What the Night Reveals

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	What the Night Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

What the Night Reveals by Viking Lass

_What the Night Reveals_

by Jen Erickson aka Viking Lass 

Disclaimer: Methos and Cassandra do not belong to me. I am borrowing them with love and respect. 

Author's note: Thanks to Katie H. for beta reading it!! I am quite proud of myself for finally pulling off a Bronze Age story. The first page of this story deals with the church scene in "Deliverance". 

* * *

The sun shone brightly, the land was green and there was a tall stone tent that seemed to touch the sky. A man lay dead inside the stone tent, but then, with a painful intake of breath, he was alive again. A strikingly handsome man with a prominent nose stood and spoke to the man, who was on the ground but trying to stand. 

As Cassandra's dream began to envelop her, she realized that the man already standing was her Master, Methos. But he was in strange clothes and his face was clean and his hair was cropped short. The other man was also dressed in strange clothes, but both men wore dark cloaks. Methos wore a white top shirt. The other man wore a dark top shirt and an earring in his left ear and his long hair was neatly pulled back from his face. 

Methos spoke to the man in a language that Cassandra had never heard. The other man had now raised himself fully and kicked at a stick that was near him and he spoke to Methos. 

Methos spoke again and the other man walked away from Methos. Then the man yelled at Methos, and Methos appeared to flinch and spoke again. 

The other man picked up a weapon of some sort that had many small torches on it and thrust it at Methos who backed away. The two men exchanged more words. 

Then the man walked toward Methos and jumped up on a ledge and spread his arms wide. Methos again retreated and spoke. 

The man lunged at Methos with the weapon and Methos withdrew several steps back and again yelled in the strange language. In her dream, Cassandra saw strange wooden objects surrounding the two men. She had never seen anything like them and wondered what they were. 

The man then turned his back to Methos and Methos advanced toward the man. Then, out of nowhere, the man pulled a sword and grabbed Methos and put the sword at his throat. Methos' face showed fear but again he spoke and the man hesitated. This strange man was some type of warrior, though he wore no armor Cassandra could see. 

Then Methos was powerfully thrown to the ground. His face did not show confidence but worry and uncertainty. 

The images in her dream frightened her greatly. Methos did not know fear, yet his face showed it, in her dream. What was the stone tent? Who was the man and why would he raise a sword to Methos? Why didn't Methos have a weapon? 

Cassandra had been whimpering in her sleep and when the dream came to an end, she woke up crying and shaking. The noise and commotion woke Methos, who she feared would punish her for disturbing his sleep as he had the last time she had awakened him because of a dream she had. 

Methos came to consciousness quickly and was angered at his slave, who was openly crying. 

"Woman, this does not please me," he said angrily. 

"Please, Methos, forgive me. I had a powerful dream. You were in it, but you were different." Cassandra desperately hoped he would not punish her. 

It was the middle of the night and Methos did not feel inclined to punish his slave in the dark, but he did grab Cassandra roughly and roll her so that she faced him. 

"Tell me the dream," he commanded. 

"Yes, Methos," she managed to say in between sobs. 

"I saw you and another man. But you looked different and you and the man wore strange clothes." 

"How was I different?" Methos asked, interrupting Cassandra. 

Cassandra was almost sure that she would be punished when she was finished telling this tale. But to refuse to tell Methos the dream was to definitely incur his wrath. So she explained, "Your hair was short, and your face was clean." 

"How do you know it was me?" 

"Because I know your nose," she said bluntly. 

Methos said nothing to that response and just smiled in the dark. 

"You both were in a strange place, a place I do not know. The man was dead at first but you brought him back to life as you have done with me." 

"What did the place look like?" 

"There were stones all around you and things made of wood. Things I have never seen." 

"A stone wall?" Methos asked. 

"No, like a tent, made of stones, that reached the sky." Cassandra was very fearful and wanted to stop speaking so that if she were to be punished it would be now and not later. She had found that punishments Methos delayed in giving were more painful and humiliating than if he punished her right when he became angry with her. 

"Continue," he demanded. 

"The man was dead at first but you brought him back to life as you have done with me." 

"And," Methos said in a very irritated tone. 

"You and the man talked and yelled in a strange language I do not know." 

"What did this man look like?" Methos asked. 

"He wore strange black clothes, with a strange cloak. He had long hair tied back from his face and there was an earring in his ear." 

"How large was this man?" He wondered if she had dreamed of Kronos. 

Cassandra closed her eyes and tried to picture the strange man. She swallowed hard and said, "He was a little bigger than you in height but smaller than Silas or Caspian." 

That physical description ruled out Kronos. 

"What else?" 

"The man grabbed you by the clothing you were wearing-he must be a warrior because- then he put a sword to your throat," Cassandra finished. 

While Cassandra had been speaking, Methos thought she had had a dream that meant nothing of any importance until she said the man had a sword to his throat. When he had first taken her and destroyed her village she used to cry about her lost people. She cried that she could no longer heal her people and use her magic. He wasn't convinced she had magic until she just said that a man had a sword at his throat. He knew that she did not know that she and he and his brothers were Immortal. She believed only he could revive her from being dead. Once or twice he had caught Caspian and put his sword to Caspian's throat to get him to stop bickering with Silas, and she may have seen that. Was there some significance to her dream? 

He propped himself up on his right elbow and asked her intently, "Did I have my sword with me?" 

Cassandra was crying and said, "No, Methos, I did not see it in my dream. You moved away from him two times when he came at you with a strange weapon." She knew she should have lied to him. 

Methos was quiet for a moment. Cassandra was sure that he was thinking of how to punish her properly for having such a dream. She thought it was somehow wrong that she had a dream where her powerful Master cowered before a strange man. 

He knew that he needed to convince Cassandra of the importance that he saw in the dream. 

Then he said without harshness, "Woman, where do dreams come from?" 

Cassandra inwardly groaned that he should decide now to test her on her many lessons he had taught her. "The Gods send them. But since I have come to be here with you, you are the only God I know. You can take my life and restore it. You are Death, who is God." 

Methos smiled again in the dark noting that Cassandra had become an apt pupil. Not a pupil with a sword, but she had learned most of all the right answers to please him. 

"Cassandra, who do you think sent you the dream?" 

Well, she no longer believed in the Gods she and her tribe had worshipped. She had prayed to them to deliver her from the Horsemen and they had forsaken her. Cassandra believed in the God who had many times over painfully proved things to her. She believed in Methos. 

"You sent this dream to me," she concluded. 

Methos was pleased she had fallen for his deception. He knew that he could not influence dreams but what did it matter if Cassandra thought he could? If the deception kept Cassandra docile and obedient then it was a good thing. 

"Yes, to teach you a lesson about how strong my powers are," he said forcefully. 

For some reason, maybe it was the sleepiness that was pulling on her, Cassandra dared to ask him a question. "But I was not in the dream. A strange man was. Will you teach him a lesson without your sword?" 

Methos was not pleased by the question, how could she have forgotten some of her early painful lessons? But then Cassandra spoke quickly and contritely. 

"Yes, Master I know you will. You have taught me lessons without your sword or knife." 

Methos decided it was time to refresh his slave's memory and he grabbed her hair and pulled viciously on it and hissed in her ear, "Tell me- when I punished you without my sword." 

Her head hurt her and she said through new tears, "You strangled me to death when I spit at you. You put hot coals from the fire in my mouth and held me down when I bit you. And when I refused to wash you, you dragged me to the river and drowned me." 

He had found that punishing Cassandra had a greater benefit if, afterward, he made her say why she had been punished and that she would not displease him again in the fashion that had earned her the punishment. 

She was sure that at any moment he would pull his knife out and stab her with it. But he didn't, and in fact, he let go of her hair. 

Methos wanted to be done with this topic and so he concluded, "Cassandra, it was a dream of the future. I promise you when I meet that strange man, wearing strange clothing, in the strange place, I will kill him as I have killed so many other men because I am Death." 

Cassandra said nothing, and knew that Methos, the only God she now believed in, could kill any man he wanted. She fell back to sleep truly surprised that her blood hadn't been spilt over a dream. 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/01/2000 

* * *


End file.
